RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal
RvB vs TF2 is a What-If? Death Battle royal pitting the reds and blues from the online series, Red vs Blue, against the nine classes of Team Fortress 2. Description Episode One! Red vs Blue vs Team Fortress Two! It's Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Lopez, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Doc fighting the Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and the Spy. These colored combatants will blast there way through each other in a death battle! Interlude Red vs Blue Tucker Sarge Caboose Donut Lopez Simmons Doc Church Grif Team Fortress 2 Scout Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brotha? I hurt people: I'm a force of nature. Soldier Soldier: I have personally killed 6,578 men in cold blood while looking them in the eye; jumped on 1,336 live grenades; and stuffed fourteen feet of my own intestine back into my stomach. If that doesn't scare you out of your frilly pink leotards, guess what: You are an idiot and you hate America. '' Pyro ''Pyro: MmmmMMMMPPhhh! Demoman Demo: So! T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure. Prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs! Come and get me I say! I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the ol' brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable... with an unhappy bloody end! Heavy Heavy: Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, maybe... I have yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet. Engineer Engie: F'rinstance, how am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind? The answer...use a gun. And if that don't work, use more gun. Medic Medic: Now, let's go practice medicine. Sniper Sniper: Feelings? Look mate, you know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes who bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards: Be polite, be efficient and have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Spy Spy: Right behind you... Fight 1 - The One versus One matches Tucker vs Scout Sarge vs Soldier Caboose vs Pyro Donut vs Demoman Lopez vs Heavy Simmons vs Engineer Doc vs Medic Church vs Sniper Grif vs Spy Conclusion (One versus One matches) Tucker vs Scout Sarge vs Soldier Caboose vs Pyro Donut vs Demoman Lopez vs Heavy Simmons vs Engineer Doc vs Medic Church vs Sniper Grif vs Spy Advantages and Disadvantages (One versus One matches) Tucker vs Scout Tucker Scout Sarge vs Soldier Sarge Soldier Caboose vs Pyro Caboose Pyro Donut vs Demoman Donut Demoman Lopez vs Heavy Lopez Heavy Simmons vs Engineer Simmons Engineer Doc vs Medic Doc Medic Church vs Sniper Church Sniper Grif vs Spy Grif Spy Fight 2 - The Nine versus Nine battle Advantages and Disadvantages (Nine versus Nine battle) RvB TF2 Next time "Even a reject can surpass an elite, if he trains hard enough..." " "Is it better to be feared or respected?" - I say, is it too much to ask for both?" " Goku vs Iron Man Category:Schwxnz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RvB vs TF2' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rooster Teeth vs Valve' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years